


Star Light...

by pqlaertes



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Crack, Drabble, F/M, Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-29
Updated: 2012-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-02 17:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pqlaertes/pseuds/pqlaertes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy makes a wish after Helpless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star Light...

"Standing over the, the Hellmouth, you made a, mmmh, wish on a falling star?" He didn't look too mad.

Buffy nodded. The research party had been at the boring part with the actual research, she had looked up through the skylight . . .

"In-inventive. I'm not complaining, you understand, though this, this xerox machine is rather hard on the buttocks . . . " He groaned. "And the . . . ?"

"Hot fudge."

"The hot fudge is . . . ingenious . . . and, and hot . . . but w-why the crossbow?"

Buffy sighed, moved faster. "You'll see."

Quentin walked through the library doors.

" 'Father's love' _this_ ," said Buffy.

_twang_

"Good . . . ohh!" Giles gasped. "Good wish."

 

=1999=


End file.
